100 Trials in Alternate Universes 3: Schoolgirls
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: Tsukiko, once known as Arrow, Ayame, once known as Crescent, and their two new sisters, Kasumi and Mizuki, must face the challenges of arrogant football players, preppy kids, and insane cheerleaders, and evil assasins to compete this unusual trial.
1. Prolugue

A/N: I do NOT own Pokémon, yet…

English: "I HATE…"

All other languages: "**When…"**

Thoughts: 'People…'

Inner Demon: 'Start to mess with our minds…'

Schoolgirls: Prologue

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHO STEPPED ON MY HEAD!" I screamed. I glared daggers at my grandma, who was casually whistling. I looked around and saw Crescent, two people I don't know, and no one else…

"Wait, where is the rest of my team? And what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You just got back from the Yugioh 5Ds Universe, Trial 2." Grandpa said, "And Spike, Lunara, Tiran, and Drake are now a different Squad. We decided to land you two with the new recruits, who will now be your permanent partners. Here are the twins, Amethyst and Jem Fields. From now on, you shall all be know by different names. Arrow: Tsukiko Rose Ryuu; Crescent: Ayame Lavender Ryuu; Amethyst: Kasumi Lily Ryuu; Jem: Mizuki Iris Ryuu. You will be know as sisters from now on. Now, we have genetically engineered a pokemon for each of you. The other pokemon you can choose from is in this room right over here. Oh, and we also created a pshysic link between you all without permission. And, you will act as regular shoolgirls to protect the kids of our lead weapon manufactures Ash Ketchem, Paul Ordren, Drew James, and Jarred Johnson. ( All the boys are in the clothes they wear in the anime, choose which series that Ash's clothes come from. Jarred is always in a black t-shirt, an orange jacket, orange pants with black tiger stripes, and orange-black checkered sneakers. His hair is orange w/ tiger stripes, his face is like Drew's, just more boyish, and his eyes are orange.)

Kasumi is a wind element, so she will be in charge of battle stuff. Mizuki is a darkness element, so she's the person who does the trail covering. Tsukiko is taking Lunara's job, and Ayame Tiran's." He ushered us into a back room, filled with Pokémon Balls.

"Choose your other five pokemon. Mizuki and Kasumi will be 16, and Ayame and Tsukiko will become twins, too. You guys are 17."

"I hate it when people mess with my mind by creating pshycic links between me and other people." I muttered.

"I TOTALLY agree." My sisters said.


	2. Training Assignment

A/N: I do NOT own Pokémon, yet…

English: "I HATE…"

All other languages: "**When…"**

Thoughts: 'People…'

Inner Demon: 'Start to mess with our minds…'

Chapter 1: Training Assignment

I landed in a bed. 'Thank you Portal People for doing something right!' Then three people landed on me. 'You spoke to soon.' "Get OFF!" I said. Ayame, Mizuki, and Kasumi, my newly named sisters, stood in attention. I examined them. Kasumi had topaz-colored eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She was 5'6, and an angled face, red cheeks, thin eyebrows, and she was wearing a silver tank-top, a topaz blazer, black skinny jeans, and white combat boots.

Mizuki had amber-eyes, more piercing than her twin. Her hair was sunshine-yellow. Kasumi and Mizuki were twins, so they were both 16, except Mizuki was 5'7, her face was a bit softer, red cheeks, thin eyebrows, and she was wearing a black top that has no straps but has that thing that goes around your neck to hold it up, an amber blazer, gray bell bottoms, and white ballet flats.

Ayame had a make-over. She had golden-brown hair, doe-like sapphire eyes, a sharply angled face, thin eyebrows, and looked 5'10, and was 17. She wore a white strapless shirt, a navy blue blazer, a long black skirt, and silver sneakers. I looked around and saw a mirror. I walked over and examined myself.

I had a make-over as well. My hair was white, my eyes were silver, with a ruby-red rim around the pupil, and were too wide and innocent for me. I had a on black strapless shirt, a red blazer, white dress pants, and silver pumps on. My face was angled, somewhere between the shape of Ayame and Kasumi's face. I was 5'8, still, 17, still, thin eyebrows and a light dusting of pink on my cheeks, still.

"Okay girls! Let's see the Pokemon we picked out!" I announced. Kasumi went first. She summoned out her special pokemon first, a Skyleon, a flying type, whom she nicknamed Topazia. She looked like a Glaceon, except she was white with black ears, black paws, a black tail, and yellow eyes. Large, silver angel-wings were neatly folded on her back, and a upside-down triangle-shaped topaz in the center of her forehead. The other pokemon Kasumi chose was a male Magmar, named Marvin, a female Blitzle, named StarStruck, a female Oshawott, named Sethari, a male Rhyhorn, named Rolando, and a female Oddish, named Violeto.

Mizuki went next. She let out her Litheon, nicknamed Ambario, a ghost type. She looked like an Umbreon, just replace the black with silver, the yellow with black, and add large black, bat-like wings, folded on her back, and a oval-shaped amber in the center of her head. Mizuki also had a female Pikachu, named Sparlen, a male Pidgey, named Gust, a female Growlethe, named Blaze, a female Cherubi, named Sakura, and a male Buizel, named Torrent.

Ayame was next. She let out her Aquareon, named Sapphiria, a water type. She looked like a Vaporeon, just replace the light blue with midnight blue, the dark blue with white, and add sky blue, bat-like wings, folded on her back, and a heart-shaped sapphire in the center of her forehead. Ayame also had a female Chimchar, named Flare, a female Pachirisu, named Pitsuti, a male Spearow, named Juni, a female Shinx, named Rarity, and a male Togepi, named Tagan.

I released my pokemon last. I let out Rubirella, a Blazeon, who is fire type. She looked like Jolteon, replace white with red, the yellow with white, and add red angel wings that looked like actual flames, folded nicely on her back, and a diamond-shaped ruby in the middle of her forehead. I released my female Budew, that I named Rosella, a female Absol, named Astrid, and a female Ralts, named Setlily, a female Skitty, named Delsolona, and a female Riolu, named Lunacari.

"Well, since these guys," I gestured to our pokemon, "are all level 10 and under, I think we should start training right away. We will stop when all those who can have evolved at least once. Six on six, Mizuki vs. Ayame, and me vs. Kasumi. Then losers vs. losers and winners vs. winners. After that, we should all do a get-to-know-you thing. Got it?"

"Yes mam'!" said Mizuki.

" Got it!" said Kasumi.

"Whatever sis'." Said Ayame. Kasumi and Mizuki looked shocked when Ayame said that.

"The formalities aren't needed to know. I may be a leader, but I'm still 17. Well, Ayame says I act like I'm still 12, but who listens to her anyway?" I said. Ayame jumped on me after that statement. I kneed her in the stomach and threw her off of me. "YAY! I WON, I WON! And I am SO getting better at fighting people off! YIPEE!" I exclaimed. Ayame sweatdropped, and Kasumi and Mizuki were staring at me weird. 'You have officially freaked them out.' 'SHUT UP!'


	3. Terrible First Day

A/N: I do NOT own Pokémon, yet… as far as the government knows…

English: "I HATE…"

All other languages: "**When…"**

Thoughts: 'People…'

Inner Demon: 'Start to mess with our minds…'

Chapter 2: Terrible First Day

RING! RING! RING! I shot out of bed, grabbed the taser under my pillow, and blasted the alarm clock. I then took the gun from under my bed, shot the alarm clock, and went to the bathroom that connected to my bedroom. I started to brush my teeth when Ayame, Mizuki, and Kasumi ran into my bedroom. I rinsed my mouth out, and walked back into my room.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SHOOT THE ALARM CLOCK! THAT WAS $50! I worry about you." Said Mizuki. I sweatdropped.

"We are SO taking all the weapons out of your room." Said Kasumi.

"WHAT! WHY? NOT THE TASERS!" I screamed.

"Hand them over sis'. NOW." Said Ayame. I started to anime waterfall cry as I handed them the sixty-seven various weapons that were in my room.

"NOW, TO SCHOOL!" Said Mizuki, striking a Superman pose.

"And YOU worry about ME?" I muttered.

§§§§§ At School §§§§§

We walked into the main office. We had taken a thirty-minute ride here from our mansion, me on my red motorcycle, Mizuki on her cream motorcycle, Ayame rode her lavender motorcycle, and Kasumi rode her orange-with-tiger-stripes motorcycle.

I wore a rose-red t-shirt that said 'I May Be Smexy' on the front and 'But Talk To Me And DIE A BRUTAL AND BLOODY DEATH FROM MY BUTTERKNIFE' in bold, black letters. I also wore a black mini-skirt, red leggings, black, knee-high combat boots, and my black mod hat.

Ayame wore a navy-blue t-shirt that said 'I May Be The Hottest Girl You've Ever Seen' on the front and 'But Talk to Me And I Will Personally BURN YOU ALIVE IN AN EASY-BAKE OVEN' on the back in bold, white letters. She also had on a white mini-skirt, sky-blue leggings, and white knee-high combat boots.

Kasumi had on an off-white t-shirt that said 'I May Be The Sweetest Person You Ever Know' on the front and 'But If You Ever Talk To Me, My Sisters Will COVER YOU IN COOKIE DOUGH AND STRANGLE YOU WITH SUGAR' on the back in bold, orange letters. She had on an orange mini-skirt, off-white leggings, and knee-high, orange combat boots.

Mizuki had on a black t-shirt that said 'I May Be The Coolest Person You've Ever Known' on the front and 'But Talk To Me And I Will STUFF YOU IN A FREEZER UNTIL YOU DIE AND THEN SHIP YOU TO ANTARTICA' on the back in pale blue, bold letters. She also had on a pale blue mini-skirt, black leggings, and pale blue, knee-high combat boots.

The sectary took one look at us and fainted. Kasumi looked confused. "Wait, what did we do? All we did yet was walk in with motorcycle helmets, dress kinda like biker chicks, which we kinda are, and Tsukiko stared at her kinda threatening, but… Oh wait! That's why she fainted!" She said.

"Oh poor Kasumi…" I mumbled as the rest of us face palmed.

Some dude walked into the office, and the only word to describe him: preppy. His entire body screamed 'I AM SO CHEERFUL AND PREPPY!'. 'I feel sick, so very sick.'

'And how do you think I feel then?'

'IDK. And I thought I told you to stop talking to me!'

'CAN YOU STOP TALKING AND FOCUS!'

'WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IS THAT!'

'That was me, Ayame and Mizuki you dolt!'

'Oh…'

"Well hello girls! You must be the Ryuu sisters!' he said, way to happy for me.

"Stop being cheerful please! You're making us sick. Just hand us our schedules and leave." I said. I think he took my menacing tone to heart since he immediately handed us our schedules and left. YIPEE!

We reviewed our schedules in the hall. The only classes we had together were 5th period gym, and 6th battling ed.

§§§§§ Tsukiko's Day: 1st Period §§§§§

I walked into my science class. I immediately noticed that ½ of the kids were preps. I took the only open seat in the back, next to some green-haired idiot who was sleeping, and completely ignored the teacher, who kept trying to talk to me. I stared out the window, extremely bored. I eventually got so annoyed with the teacher, who could not take a hint, that I let my ID take over.

"You stupid son of a bitch, stop making these futile attempts to talk to me. If you continue, you may not wake up tomorrow Mr. Sunshine shit. I have a very low tolerance for insignificant maggots whom I could have crushed in a matter of seconds at the mere snap of my fingers." She said, while I still stared at the window. I can personally tell you that she shut him up real good. I stared out the window for the rest of the class, not noticing two people watching me.

§§§§§ Tsukiko's Day: 2nd Period §§§§§

I walked into my math class. Everyone stared at me until I gave a low growl. Only one boy continued to stared at me, the same kid I sat next to in science. The only open seat was next to him again, so I just sat there. I could sense him still looking at me, so I slowly turned away from the window I was staring at.

"Hi. My name's Drew James, and you are?" The boy, apparently one of the kids I was suppose to protect, said, rather smugly.

"Tsukiko Ryuu. And you should just take a picture, it'll last longer." I said, rudely. I turned back to the window, ignoring everything else for the rest of the period. The Drew kid was in all of my classes, and the same things that transpired in first period happened for basically until 5th period.

§§§§§ Tsukiko's Day: 5th Period §§§§§

I walked out of the girl's changing room, Ayame, Kasumi, and Mizuki all walking out after my. I wore a plain red t-shirt, red knee-length shorts, red socks, and white shoes. The other girls were all wearing the same thing, except Ayame was in lavender, Mizuki was in black, and Kasumi was in black and orange. We were all laughing. "I think we all scarred those girls for life with our tattoos. But that was so funny!" Ayame stated. (Oh yeah, we all got tattoos yesterday. Mine was a Blazeon, Ayame's an Aquareon, Kasumi's a Skyleon, and Mizuki's a Litheon.)

"FIVE LAPS!" The teacher, Mr. Morocco, yelled. I ran , dodging all the other kids in front of me, easily lapping most of them. I knew that my sisters were right behind me, because I couldn't see them as I lapped people, but I did see that Drew guy, and three other kids that my sisters told me had been annoying them. They were all basically in a line, so as I passed the one in the front, Drew, I purposely tripped him. It caused a chain reaction, the rest of the annoying kids fell down. We were on our final lap, so it didn't bother us when the rest of the class all fell down with them. I giggled like the maniac I am when that happened. We then went over to the gym teacher.

"Sir, those boys that were in the front of the group of runners, we saw them purposely tripping each other so that they would all fall down." Kasumi said in her sweetest voice possible, which is really convincing, and so irresistible at the same time. Even I wanted to hug her at that moment, which is unbelievable.

I thought the teach was about to blow up. "DREW! PAUL! ASH! JARRED! OVER HERE NOW!" He yelled. I was only mildly surprised that the kids we were suppose to protect were the annoying ones. (I mean, come on, this IS us, the universes' unluckiest girls ever.) The boys walked over.

"I want each of you to do ten more laps. Then you can join dodge ball. And for young ladies, what could I do to repay you?" He said.

"Well, if only the 4 of us were on a team against every one else, it would be better for us because we do best together by ourselves." Mizuki said innocently.

"Can do girls, can do." Mr. Morocco said. I smiled evilly.

The game started. Within the first ten minutes, we got the other twenty students out, not one of us breaking a sweat. We had all remained in, the dodge balls not even coming close to us.

Rounds 2, 3, and 4 were no different, even though the idiots that bothered Ayame, Mizuki, Kasumi, and me joined in.

§§§§§ Tsukiko's Day: 6th Period §§§§§

"Okay class! I know you've heard by now, but we have four new students with us today! Now, I'm going to read off the battling pairs today! This will be a one-on-one training session!" Said Mrs. Hurunui, "The pairs are:

Tsukiko and May

Ayame and Dawn

Mizuki and Misty

Kasumi and Ashley

Drew and Talus

Paul and Avion

Ash and Sam

Jarred and Arion

Arena and Astrid

James and John

Luke and Laurel."

"Who should I use?" I asked.

"Well, I'll use Sethari, Mizuki can use Sparlen, Ayame should use Flare, and you could use Rosella, and we'll figure out the rest as we go." Said Kasumi.

"OK, WMLYA." I said, leaving them to realize that I meant 'Wish me luck you asses'.

I faced this May person, my poker face on. She, on the other hand, had a cocky smile. I really didn't care, because I had no doubt that my pokemon were way better than her pokemon. "Go Munchlax!" May yelled.

"Burst forth Rosella!" My Budew had evolved into Roselia during my training session with my sisters. "Now, use Sunny Day!" I called. Everyone except my sisters seemed confused on why I would use a move that boosted Fire-type attacks.

"Use Hyperbeam Munchlax!" May called.

"Teleport Rosella! Then use Solarbeam!" I called. Rosella teleported behind Munchlax, and, while it was paralyzed, hit it directly with a full-blown Solarbeam. It was an instant one-hit KO. I was declared the winner and moved on in this little tournament. Ayame beat Dawn's Ambipom with a few swift Mach Punches delivered by her Monferno.

Mizuki won her battle against Misty's Staryu with one Thunderbolt from her Pikachu (whom she decided she didn't want to ever evolve). Kasumi won against Ashley's Tepig with a Watergun from her Sethari, an Oshawott who had recently evolved into a Dewott.

"Okay kids! We'll continue this tomorrow!" Mrs. Hurunui said as the final bell rang. I headed over to my locker, glad that the kids that ran out of the auditorium didn't run me over. The hallway was empty, and too quiet to mean anything good. I quickly grabbed my stuff, closed my locker, and turned around.

The next thing I knew, I was slammed against my locker, by none other than Drew. "What do you want?" I said, pissed off. This was SOOO NOT my day.


End file.
